


MAD DOG

by ElusiveBurglar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But it fits with my catalogue, English is hard for me, Hybrids, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, See if you can figure out 2 references of MAD DOG's lyrics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, The title is basic I know, Violence, Worship, but only loosely, lies and self-deceiving, puku2pang's MAD DOG au on Twittter, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBurglar/pseuds/ElusiveBurglar
Summary: LuMark MAD DOG auMark falls into Yukhei's handBut who is really falling?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 80





	1. Drop it let it go.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MAD DOG](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575197) by puku2pang_. 



> Loosely inspired by @puku2pang_ MAD DOG au but the plot will be altered  
> because during me writing this the plot took several developments and my original plot strays further and further away.  
> Anyhow it's my first English smut and it's not my first language so please bear with me for all kinds of bad expression and exploitation of certain words.  
> Special thanks to @JustCallMeJo for checking every detail!!!  
> My twitter is @elusiveburglar. Come and play with me!!

The sound of sirens pierces through the empty streets. Warning lights flash across the inky sky. It's another restless night here in the city. Ever since THAT happened, every citizen has learned to sleep to the blue-and-red lights and the alarm. 

Rumor says that there are two mysterious canine creatures roaming after dark. Some say they are dogs with human faces, some say humans with dog faces. Some saw them searching the trash, some saw them gutting dead bodies. 

People call them MAD DOGs. 

The commotions end somewhere near the suburb. Tempest footsteps of leather boots mix with barks that sound like human imitation, but too animalistic to be. Claws sink into flesh, causing painful screams and curses. Eventually, the sound from the animals weakens into heavy breathes through the clenching teeth. 

“Click” is the sound of the lock, when the preys are muzzled. Crowds of policemen rush all over, treating their wounds and cleaning up the aftermath. 

Wong Yukhei arrived shortly after the arrest. He walked out of the car in his fancy suit and shiny bluchers and went straight towards the two MAD DOGs. Under all the lights, one can now easily tell what they really are, from the dog ears half-covered by their hair. Their ears flop against their actually gorgeous human faces. It reflects their drowsiness and exhaustion, after fighting three dozens of the finest SWATs and two shots of sedatives. Yet their eyes are still open, cloudy, stares empty, but open. 

Yukhei lays his hands on the muzzle of one MAD DOG in short black hair, wearing a raggedy cheetah print jacket and a pair of jeans so worn out that the holes almost look fashionable. It showcases the toughness of their life, as well as their strong toned bodies. It's winter after all. 

The other one notices Yukhei's action and starts to struggle violently, trying to escape the leash and the muzzle. His vain efforts only attract more policemen over. While giving the disobedient captive more punishment plus sedatives, the chief also noticed Yukhei's attempt. 

“Oh my! Sir, please be careful. He might not seem like it but he bites the hardest!”

The chief's words, however, doesn't stop Yukhei's hand but brings a seemingly amused smile to his face. 

“Don't worry officer.” Yukhei caresses over the MAD DOG's muzzle, eyes full of admiration, “That's alright. He's good.”

“Look, how beautiful and pure his eyes are.” He points to the two watery big round eyes of the said animal and gives compliments, much to the chief's disbelief and a hint of disgust. 

“So...... Sir, how are you planning to deal with these two...... things? Sorry for the lack of better words——” 

“Mark.”

“'m sorry?”

“Mark, that's the little one's name. And Taeyong for the elder one. ” Yukhei kept his engaging eye contact with the MAD DOG now known as Mark, “I told you this so I can make myself clear. ”

“I'm adopting Mark so he doesn't go into animal care or prison. Because he is such a good puppy.” Yukhei switches to ruffling Mark's hair and tickling his chin. Mark appears to enjoy that, slightly nudging towards the hands. 

“And you can have Taeyong. Lock him, torture him. I don't care. He can take a lot. Just make sure you don't actually kill him. ” 

Yukhei grabs Mark's collar leash, gently but firmly. Mark doesn't catch up at first. The relaxers haven’t worn off yet so it delays his reaction process. Until Yukhel pulls harder, then he follows him to the car mindlessly. Halfway they walk past Taeyong, who is held by two muscular policemen twice his size. He stares at them, hands still trying to free himself and grab Mark, despite that they are now limp as noodles. 

But all Taeyong receives is the blurry view of Mark squatting on the backseat beside Yukhei like an obedient good puppy, framed by the black car window.

  
  
  
  


The car drops Yukhei and Mark off in front of Yukhei’s residence, a huge mansion that looks like 

it could either shoot for a modern cinderella rom-com at day or a tacky horror picture at night, which is exactly right now.

Mark is still sleeping while holding his knees and squeezing himself even smaller. On the drive home, he got more and more anxious and unsettled. He started to relentlessly rub his butt against the leather seat, stick his tongue out and heavily pant out of nowhere. The driver peeked through the rearview concerned, but eventually, the fatigue and aftershock got the better of the dog. 

Yukhei doesn’t try to wake him up. Instead, he just carries Mark in his arm, like he’s holding a giant baby. Dogs tend to have a higher body temperature. That only partially explains the feverish heat emitting from Mark’s blushing skin which Yukhei can feel in his fingertips.

As Yukhei walks through hallways and stairs, Mark's uneasiness begins to resurface. He furrows his eyebrows and clenches his jaw, growling in his throat. His fidgets become even more violent.

It's hard to keep holding Mark like this, but Yukhei doesn’t bother to wake him up or say anything comforting. He knows it won't help the situation whatsoever. He knows everything. Because he created them, the MAD DOGs. More precisely, he’s the one that turned them into these canine-human hybrid creatures. 

Long story short, Mark and Taeyong is the perfect result of an ambitious experiment of a filthy rich heir a.k.a Wong Yukhei, to create an ideal substance for child Yukhei’s everlasting unfulfilled desire for a puppy as well as for adult Yukhei’s co-existing broken trust in humans and his craving for an intimate relationship.

The experiments were to inject canine genes into human bodies, who needed the one-off money to support their family. Many of the experimentees had shown no modifications, some died due to severe rejection. Then there were two successes, even though Mark has basically turned into a dog inside a human body, losing abilities such as his linguistic ability. Yet he is the more successful outcome in Yukhei’s opinion. 

Because a good puppy is always one that is stupid and obeys, not the one who can talk but plans to run away every minute. 

By the time Yukhei finally reaches his bedroom, Mark is panting heavily, sweating like he just ran through a rainstorm without any cover. A rush of ripe pink has tainted his whole sweat-wet upper body. It feels like holding a bit of a friendly sun to Yukhei, except the sun is constantly fighting his way out of the embrace. Not-fully-conscious Mark’s punches and kicks weren’t exactly gentle, yet somehow Yukhei lets out a cackle as if they tickled.

“Oh hush pup, you don’t want to piss me off. It won’t do you any good.”“And stop pretending you’re sleeping. You’re in a rut and haven’t come a single drop. There’s no way you can still be sleeping.”

The long-closed eyes finally open, greeting Yukhei with a pair of opal orbs filled with confusion sparkled with naked lust. He stops those waving limbs and tries to say something, or maybe to bark. The metal cage around his mouth stops the sound between his teeth. Only some unidentified growls come out. 

But Yukhei seems to get what he is saying. After all, he created him, spent time training them and perfected them. 

“Oh, you want to get off from me? Or you wanna _get off_? Oh——Oh——okay I know I know. You wanna take that thing off your face? Hmmm, let me think about it? Will you be a good puppy for daddy?”

Suddenly an old hoarse voice caught both Mark and Yukhei off guard. “Sir! The lab has warned you that under no circumstances should you take off his muzzle! He’s dangerous and unpredictable! He won’t make a buzz before he bites your head off!”

“Oh, Alfred! You still up? I thought you must've already gone to bed this late, considering your age and you absolutely said nothing all this time!”

“Sir, please. I'm serious about it. ”

“And I was joking haha! I noticed you there all along!” Yukhei dusts off his life-long caregiver's concerns nonchalantly, “Seriously, you don't have to worry about me. Now go to bed and think about what breakfast you're gonna make me tomorrow, OK? I probably need more food than usual since we have some extra mouths to feed now~ ”

The butler Alfred intended to warn one more time, but ultimately his obligation to follow his young master's order outpowers his instinct as a parental figure. He sighs resignedly, bows to his young master in the dark and slowly walks away from the room. 

“Alright, alright, now it's just you and me, sweet cutie Marky Mark!” Yukhei lays Mark down on the king-sized bed and spontaneously he is laying over his puppy. His puppy’s slim body softly sinks into the fluffy mattress. Even though he is still in a severe rut, the cool and smooth silk kissing his skin makes him let out a pleasant moan and his grey pricking ear on the top of his head twitches a little. It lures Yukhei to pinch them and tickle the fluffy black fur a little. 

“Easy down there my little slut. You really leak too much.” Yukhei backs up a little, pulls him some paper towel from the nightstand, and wipes off Mark's overflowing slick on both of their crotches and lower abdomens. If those simple and brief tickles and pinches just now were a little too much, then now it’s definitely WAY too much.

As soon as Yukhei’s hands contacted Mark’s asserting tent, a fountain of white cream exploded all over everywhere Yukhei just wiped and more. The white stain contours a fine outline of Mark's well-hung cock and exudes a sweet and salty smell, filling the room with libido and lust. 

_That's it._ The eagerness for fucking of Mark's body finally breaks through Yukhei's self-composition. He tears apart every piece of clothing on Mark. The buttons fly across the room and land everywhere. Underneath all the shredded cloth is Mark's slim torso covered not just in sweat but now also slick and cum. 

Yukhei rips Mark's jeans into more shreds, holds Mark's leg and bends them to his chest, exposing a handful of that tight butt. You wouldn't have expected someone as skinny as Mark having cake to his back but he does. 

Fuck the foreplay. Fuck all the flirting. Yukhei just slaps that juicy butt and he certainly slaps it hard, making it jiggle in waves and leaving a mark. Then he grabs a handful and squeezes it until his fingers all sink into those marshmallow-like buttocks. 

Yukhei’s aggressive means seem to be exactly what turns on Mark more. He shamelessly thrusts his crotch, trying to fit Yukhei’s finger through his crack to the source of his honey. But the cuff made by Yukhei's hands keeps restricting Mark’s mobility. After several failed attempts, Mark can’t help but let out a frustrated growl.

And it gets to Yukhei, too. He removes the cuffs on Mark’s ankles and wrists without any hesitation. Immediately Mark bounces his body straight up, legs clinging to the taller male’s torso like a koala while his arms rub all over his back. Yukhei catches him in time, holding his member close to the ass. With the butt now spread freely and wide open, Yukhei sticks two fingers into the impatiently twitching hole. Feeling the wall hugging his fingers, he drags out to the tip and stabs it right back in. Almost at the same time, a flood was released from the open door.

The overflow of pleasure pushes Mark to kiss his dom——at least that’s what Yukhei believes——but Yukhei didn't get the loving kiss. Instead, he got hit in the face where Mark’s lips should’ve been, by the metal muzzle. Too occupied by pleasure to process, Mark keeps hitting Yukhei’s face with his mouth cage. 

“Sto——Stop!” Yukhei throws Mark back to the bed and firmly grabs him by the jaw. “Hey, baby doll, hold still for me. I love to see you crazy for me but you gotta stay still for a second for me to take that thing off from you. Be a good boy okay?”

Even after the second orgasm, the horny dog was nowhere near calm enough to understand Yukhei’s words. But he indeed stays put for a brief minute. So Yukhei takes that as a silent yes. He fetches the key in his back pocket of his suit pants, fiddles a few seconds, and finally unlocks the muzzle.

Mark’s reaction was pretty sane, not even making a sound. So Yukhei removes the cage without any doubt. But once Yukhei freed Mark completely, Mark switches into attack mode in a millisecond. He jumps off the bed and launches himself on top of his free roaring. Yukhei tries to protect himself, but everything happens too fast. Sharp teeth have already bitten deeply into his shoulder, less than an inch away from his neck vessels.

Blood splashes everywhere, all over Yukhei’s white shirt, onto his carpet, and a few drops on Mark’s face. 

A sweet mixture of joy and pride runs through Mark. He slowly stands up, staring down over the mess he just made cockily. In a few more seconds, this guy will probably start to lose his consciousness and end up dying out of blood loss, just like countless bastards Mark has killed before. 

“Hey, dumb bitch, next time aim more precisely.”

The next thing Mark knows, he was swept off his feet and onto the floor by a kick, too powerful to come from anyone who just got bitten deadly and lost God-knows-how-much blood. 

Yukhei apparently isn’t anyone. 

Mark falls to the ground heavily, but with the cushion of the carpet, it doesn't hurt as much on the concrete. He tries to get back up and launch another attack but this time Yukhei is way ahead of him. The wounded man swings his arms and punches him across the face, balls to the wall. And Mark just flies away by that knockout hit like he is a weightless leaf in a raging storm. Then he falls to the ground, hard.

If he could, Mark would swear to the gods that all of his teeth on the left side are probably loose because of that knockout punch. 

Yukhei grabs Mark by the neck again. Only this time it wasn’t a kinky choke but a deadly one. Mark can positively feel the grip cutting off his air.

The turmoil must have woken the entire house up. Several series of scutters are all heading to Yukhei's room door.

“Sir we heard some loud noises. Is everything alright in there? Should we call the lab or the doc——”

“Take a breath, Alfred. Everything is all good. Someone just got a bit naughty and misbehaved. Don't worry and just tell everyone to go back to sleep. Only come back when I called. ”

The servants stall for a while but gradually they all leave the spot. Mark stays silent and still until he hears the last person leaving. Right away he tries to fight himself out of the choke, assuming Yukhei might've slackened off after what just happened. 

Mark's planning was cut off by Yukhei's snort.

“You know, as a hybrid with some of the most ferocious breeds of dogs, you sure attack like a kitty.” 

Even though his neck is in the other's hold, Mark must not tolerate such insult. He spits out the blood gathering in his mouth, trying to throw some harsh lines back. 

All his words flew away when Mark lays his eyes on Yukhei again, witnessing the deep-to-the-bone wound on his neck closing by every breath. The blood was running like a fountain just moments ago but now it's merely leaking. 

Mark has never seen such fast healing ever. Hell, even he and his brother have to rest for days injured like that. 

What kind of fucking _thing_ is he facing?

“Surprised? Confused? That I haven't kneeled over and died? I told ya to be a good boy. But I forgot to tell you that it's for your own good. ”

“You and your twiggy twink brother aren't the only ones that have transformed. And not only did I transform, I went beyond. I'm not strong like **ANY** animal. I'm **ALL** of them, all the best kinds.”

“I can kill you in one snap but you can't even reach me unless I grant you. So don't play with fire unless you wanna get burned. ”

Mark meets the predator in the eye. Yes, a predator. That's what Yukhei's look reminds Mark of. 

Those orbs are definitely not human. It pierces right into the deepest of Mark's nerves, to bring out every inch of his animal instinct, the uncontrollable fear facing one's predator. 

There's no way that those eyes are human. Let alone the seemingly easy grip over his neck that he can't get out of if he tries. 

Somehow, him under Yukhei, feeling weak and disposable, life depending on the predator, brings out more of his shortly forgotten heat. 

And the heat has gotten stronger. The want burns, from the back of Mark's foggy mind to Yukhei's hand on his neck and dominates Mark instantly. It doesn't help that he can smell Yukhei's overwhelming Alpha musk, his fresh cum from his last orgasm and the scents of their blood mixed together. Mark can feel his leg twitching from fear and excitement, his dick and hole leaking like a broken tap. 

“Speaking of fire, it looks like you're feeling it, you pathetic whore.”

Humiliated as he is knowing Yukhei 100 percent feels it, he can't help it, nor does he want to. It's like his mind was completely overtaken by Yukhei after he flashed out that mysterious yet powerful hybrid look, destroying every thread of his remaining self-control. 

Feeling Mark starting to not so secretly grind on his thigh, Yukhei laughs under his breath. He didn’t intend to laugh at Mark. He was just genuinely surprised by how ready Mark is to get dicked down. He knew a hybrid’s heat would intensify in the presence of a stronger one. He just didn’t expect it to work this well.

Mark’s grinding is getting more and more impatient and it gets Yukhei’s pants tight. Mark must feel a promising bulge too as he starts grinding harder. He is basically naked, only wearing rags left from the fight with cops before or with Yukhei just now. His private parts brush directly against Yukhei's fine wool suit pants and metal zipper, but the desire only piles up. 

So Mark starts to moan, this time like a pro, filthy and proud. He really couldn’t care any less if the man holding his body set them up or had his brother arrested and possibly tortured.

He. Just. Wants. That. Fucking. Dick.

The same applies to Yukhei, too. As soon as Mark begins yearning, the plan of teasing Mark until he begs for mercy in the most degrading way has been tossed away like it flies out through the window of a race car. 

He rips whatever is left covering Mark’s body and unzips his pants, releasing the hungry beast inside. Not giving a flying fuck about his thousand dollar worth tailor clothes, or any sort of foreplay technique, he sticks his whole 8 inches into Mark.

His gargantuan dick silences Mark. He can’t let out a single whimper, out of pain nor pleasure. He just lies there stiffly. Drool drips from the corner of his wide-open mouth. Eyes rolling back to his brain. Honestly one can't really tell if he is alive or dead. His mind, soul and his breath were simply entirely fucked out of his body and straight to heaven. 

Yukhei, of course, is also in heaven, one made of Mark's flesh. Mark's inner human embraces his cock so welcomingly and so warmly. And it embraces the bigger man with the right kind of pressure, the kind that would drive you crazy no matter whether you stayed or moved. 

Oxytocin dashes through Yukhei's vessels, forming a physical crave to maximize their skin contact. And being the confident asshole he is, shy doesn't exist in Yukhei's dictionary. So he pulls Mark into his chest and envelopes the smaller build with his arms with his hands grabbing a handful of Mark's two meaty hemispheres. 

Mark eventually came back to life, as him flopping mindlessly makes Yukhei's head reach further into his hole. It's sweet and painful at the same time, and Yukhei's lower body temperature compared to his really comforts him. Mark feels the same urge for physical attachment, to burrow himself deeper into Yukhei's muscles. He tries to cling onto Yukhei's torso but all of his limbs are flopping like noodles at the moment. The best he can do is merely to make his arm swing a little. 

The feeling of not getting what he wants upsets Mark. He growls or roars, at least that's what his distorted face suggests. But in fact, he only managed to let out some whines. His slurred gibberish somehow makes him sound more human. 

It's endearing seeing Mark acting a bit bratty. Yukhei adjusts Mark's position a little, to make it easier for him to cling onto Yukhei himself. Mark naturally lays his head on Yukhei's shoulder, arms holding onto his mate as much as he can. 

Feeling Mark has settled himself, Yukhei grabs onto his ass cheeks and spreads his hole wider. Then he finally starts to shake Mark up and down on his dick like he’s using a masturbation cup. 

Looking down, Yukhei can see how his dick is destroying Mark's pussy. A big bronze-colored heavy meatloaf fucks in and out of a rose-colored tight hole like cutting through the creamiest butter with a hot knife. 

Every time the dick goes in, the wrinkles of the rink would be ironed out. And when it pulls out the monster just gets shinier with all the gloss coated as if it's not already glorious itself. 

Ball-slapping and slick being tossed sounds as loud and clear and erotic as it can be. Mark hums and Yukhei huffs 'n' puffs along to the rhythm, creating an original soundtrack for the nasty sex they are enjoying. 

After stand-fucking for a while, Yukhei walks them over to the bed and lays Mark down by the edge of it. During the process, Mark's loosened hole full of fluids couldn't grasp Yukhei's dick, so it slipped out, leaving a gaping black hole between his open legs, with a sinful rim of deep red. Even the cheapest and most tired whore would feel ashamed looking messed up like this. But not Mark. 

He is in heat. He’s just starting to enjoy the pleasure of sex. He is riding on a wave, ready to take off the peak but suddenly his dosage of the manly large dick got cut off. You can't really blame him for being a shameless creature who can't think of anything else but the wiggling long girthy dick twice his size in front of him. 

“eh——uh——” Mark tries to get across his desperation but all he can let out is some nonsense that no one ever understands. He tries to reach for Yukhei but he is just too tired to really get there. The frustration suddenly weighs on him so he cries. First, it is some low weeping, then it gets louder, and higher in pitch, and at the end, Mark completely lets go and just full-on wails. 

Frankly speaking, Mark did have an apocalyptic day. He got beaten up twice. One led to him losing his dear brother, the only one who can understand him and always take care of him. The other led to his heat being taken care of by someone other than his brother. And it has to be the one and only sick pervert who caused all his pain from the very beginning. Now the bottom of the pandora’s box, the only good part of the day——the sex was also taken away and it finally broke him.

The feeling of being unwanted has always haunted Mark. He was an orphan as far as he could remember. His brother was always the popular one, before and after they became MAD DOGs. Mark’s situation, however, got worse. He lost the ability to talk, hence he couldn’t get a pass as “a kinky boy who likes to dress up”. He couldn’t help put food on the table. He couldn’t do chores because they don’t have a shelter. He can’t even fight better than or as good as his elder brother. 

He was a burden through and through. 

If he were better, Taeyong wouldn’t have to throw himself in front of him to shield him from a possible shot of a Taser Gun. If he were better, he could’ve killed this bastard and looked for his brother. When he was taken to Yukhei’s car, he was secretly happy because he really thought he could be the protagonist to save the day for once. 

Then the cold hard truth slapped him in the face, telling him that he is always going to an unwanted burden.

In the spiral of his self-pity, Mark finds himself smothered with a pair of warm pecs and Yukhei’s dick filling up his thirsty hole. And instead of sticking in like stabbing the first time, this time it was a gentle slide-in, like putting the missing piece back to a restored porcelain. 

Yukhei's hair gel has worn off due to the sweat. His bangs initially combed up casually falls on his forehead and caresses Mark's face. His big hands are carrying the MAD DOG's whole build, stroking his back at the same time. 

Mark can also hear some sweet comforting words in Yukhei's smoky voice. The tone of Yukhei’s words is soothing and calming and warm but Mark can’t make out what they are exactly because the heartbeat in Yukhei’s rib cage is deafeningly loud. It makes him wonder why. He never heard a heartbeat this loud besides that one time when they were hiding in a trash can from the chasing cops, his ear pressing to Taeyong’s chest, and he heard his brother’s thunder-like heartbeat. 

Is Yukhei scared of something? Mark wouldn’t know. Meanwhile, his one-track mind doesn’t have the spare capacity to dwell on it as Yukhei starts to leave random pecks on his face, his neck or his fluffy ear, and to grind slowly, not missing any corner in his ass.

At a certain point, Yukhei feels the boy in his embrace unintentionally cringing. He snickers to himself a bit, and milks on that place harder this time, successfully making Mark squeal and clamp down on his dick, kinda driving himself crazy at the same time. 

“So here it is… Aight puppy, hold on tight cause it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

Of course, Mark won’t get the meaning but his animal instinct senses something is coming so he wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck and legs around the waist, head fit into the connection between Yukhei’s shoulder and neck. 

Yukhei pats Mark’s hair playfully and tickles his perky ear one more time. Then he rocks his body back and forth. It begins slowly, like his head and term tenderly caressing every major and minor sensitive spot inside Mark along with the pull-out and push-in. Yukhei sometimes throws some wiggling and vibrating to spice it up, having just-cried Mark hiccupping from the mixture of laughing and sobbing. 

Then it gets more and more aggressive. Every time Yukhei pulls out to where only the tip is still stretching Mark’s rim, and then he goes in balls deep right onto Mark’s prostate with all the momentum. And then it accelerates. The pace picking up makes Yukhei’s every hit even more powerful. 

Being a hybrid, a higher-class hybrid nonetheless, makes Yukhei the perfect sex machine because of more than just a giant penis. He hits hard. He hits fast. He hits precisely to the sweetest spot. The excessive satisfaction Yukhei’s moves generate works better than all the relaxers and drugs cops and other captors tried on him, to the extent where Mark has to gather up all the stamina he has left to hang on to the man making love to him. 

It’s not because he fears Yukhei humping him across the room or he feels unsafe. Yukhei’s biceps are firm and his hug is reassuring in an unexpected way, considering they literally beat the bloody shit out of each other (or just him) just now. Mark is never really afraid of being humped across the room, even when he is bumping back and forth and all around like a lone boat on turbulent water.

It’s himself. 

Everything from the hug to the genital fucking his ass restlessly is just so sweet. He can never get enough. He’ll always need more. All his life has been one way downward, so it’s only reasonable that something this good can only happen once. That’s why, though it pains him, Mark still grits his teeth and carries on for one more round and then one more. 

He wants to enjoy and ride this euphoria to the very full extent, whether he can or can’t take it. 

Yukhei, on the other hand, feels the exact same way. Despite common belief, Yukhei has much less sex than his share as the most loaded heir in town. Let alone the good ones. His hybrid sex drive is too strong for ordinary humans. Not that he minds tearing some bitches’ cunts or asses, they just never satisfy him. 

Albeit less experience, Yukhei is positive that Mark is a top-tier sex partner. His ass sucks on his manhood like a kid on his favorite lollipop, all hot and wet with unfiltered yearning. It milks his knob with the right amount of pressure, not too tight to move nor too loose to feel, and unlike a dull sex toy, the sensation is vibrant and colorful. To add a cherry on top, Mark soaks him with overflowing sexy juice, making nasty splashing sounds and easier for him to fuck to the deepest area. 

With Mark being a fellow hybrid, finally he finds one perfect match and finally he can release everything he has suppressed throughout the years. It’s like a volcano inside of him. It has been dormant for so long that often so it’s mistaken as extinct. But underneath there’s still burning lava, waiting for a chance to erupt.

Mark is righteously that chance to erupt. Yukhei honestly has no idea how he has lasted till now, or even past that first-ever penetration. Good thing Mark is too drained to initiate much on his own accord, just mainly responding. If Mark touches him for instance, Yukhei genuinely thinks he would explode. 

He hates this feeling. And he brought this onto himself because he is the one in charge of everything. Then again, he doesn't really feel the sense of control, because the trigger is in the unpredictable Mark's hand. 

Or in reality, in his mouth. 

Mark unintentionally finds his way to the very place that he bit the first time. He was trying to snuggle more into Yukhei when he licked Yukhei's freshly closed wound. His saliva slides down Yukhei's shoulder, dripping into the mixture of blood, sweat, tears, cum, and slicks on both of their bodies. The wet and sandpaper-like tongue sends a tickle-ish thrill down Yukhei's spine, almost breaking the big man. 

Mark must've felt the unevenness on Yukhei's shoulder skin, and the pits' allocation somehow fits with Mark's bite. So during the current time when animal instinct overrides everything, Mark does what every dog would do——

He opens his mouth, and bites on that same specific place, again.

Only this time it's more of a playful bite than an attack. His sharp teeth sink into the scars without actually reopening them. It's still painful, given the wound is relatively new, and yet to be properly healed. But the pain is mild, which only excites more. 

Surprisingly but also not surprisingly, that's what it takes for Yukhei to lose it and come. 

A never-seen-before bright light flashes across Yukhei's eyes. He fucks into Mark's prostate one last time like a knockout punch. And the dam in him just gives up without a sound. 

He cums inside Mark, hard. The orgasm has lasted maybe for an eternity, at least long enough for him to get lost in the realm for a while and then come back to earth. He probably shoots out all this year's stocks. By the time he regains his focus, the white cream has filled up to the rim, some overflowing on Mark's cake. 

Mark did come, too. But instead of the thick white semen, it's sheerer and more yellow, suggesting that Mark may have peed a little. 

Mark is now lying on the bed peacefully, falling into a deep slumber in a blink. His used boypussy is gaping wide. Every now and then it squeezed out some cum left deep inside, showing symptoms that he is still alive.

But Yukhei seems fresh, tired but fresh. He looks like he just unloaded a thousand pounds weight off him. 

He looks around. Everywhere his eyes land on it is an utter mess. Stains of all kinds of liquid over the bedsheet, the carpet, both his and Mark's clothes…

…and even on the ceiling? How the hell did that happen?

Regardless, Yukhei feels content. He feels celebratory. He grabs his long-forgotten phone somewhere across the room from where he stands, and takes photos of this lovely mess, and the loveliest thing among——a soundly sleeping Mark. Now that he notices, Mark's big fluffy tail just magically appears out of nowhere, covering up his belly and keeping himself warm. 

Yukhei finds it ultimately endearing. 

Satisfying with how much storage he has used up, Yukhei picks out one most evidently sensual picture with the least amount of Mark's skin showing. He types out a message, attaches the said photo, and presses the 'send' button. 

Seeing the message successfully sent, he throws away the phone, carries Mark in bridal-style to another room through the connecting door, leaving this mess behind to tomorrow's cleaning lady. 

On the floor, the abandoned phone lights up, showing the still-open window. The message Yukhei just sent is now read, followed by a typing bubble. Seconds later, another message is received. 

“Congratulations on your good night. I'll send Taeyong on your way. Don't fuck up our plan. ”

On top of the message window is the contact name. 

_Jung Jaehyun._


	2. Pop it let it show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other hand, Taeyong is busy trying to save his brother, stupid but beloved baby brother.  
> He receives help from some soon-to-be-familiarized-with strangers.  
> He tries to pay back his debt of gratitude but only to end up with even more debt,  
> Or is he the debtee too now?

Taeyong honestly has never seen a more stuck-up human being than Jung Jaehyun.

Like, who the fuck shows up in a raunchy police station in a full suit with gold sequin vine pattern all over it, hair impeccably styled up? What does he take this place for, a fashion week's runway?

But he couldn’t care less about this bourgie ass or some staff talking shits about their relationship. After all, what really matters is that this Jaehyun guy pays the bail and it saves him the trouble of breaking out of the prison himself.

Besides, Taeyong is only worried about his baby brother. Yes, had Mark not insisted on helping him, they wouldn’t have ended up in this hairy situation. But Mark is his brother, all that is left to him. He shouldn’t, couldn’t and definitely wouldn’t give up on him.

He has to save him, no matter what. 

“Already thinking about leaving, Taeyong?” As if he can read his mind, Jaehyun breaks the silence as well as the plotting going on inside Taeyong’s head. “Geez, I thought you were more polite than that. At least thank me for saving your ass before you part ways with me.”

“Uh, thank you? Now when are you going to take off the muzzle and this——” Taeyong tries to pull the collar with a small LED light off but it is more durable than he has expected. While he is still working, the collar releases an electric shock. Taeyong screeches out of pain. “——The hell, is this a shock collar? Get these things off me!”

“Well, puppy, just because you are pretty doesn’t mean you can get away with everything freely.” Taeyong bares his teeth at Jaehyun, attempting to scare off the talking man. But his little teeth only put a smile on Jaehyun’s face. It definitely hurts Taeyong’s pride as a carnivore. 

The collar’s shock only stings a little. Without teeth, he can still use his claws and kicks. Taeyong decides he shall be fine whether this guy helps him or not so he turns his back, ready to walk away. But Jaehyun stops him with just one word. 

“Mark.”

Taeyong snaps back his head, facing Jaehyun’s succeeding sneer. The out-of-nowhere appearance of Mark’s name has Taeyong highly alarmed. 

“How do you—— How do you know his whereabouts? How do you even know his name?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”Jaehyun sounds too nonchalant for Taeyong's liking, “Now, do you still want to leave? Or would you like to accompany me to my residence so we can rest and talk about everything comfortably?” 

“Just give me the address. I can go save him myself.”

“You sound so cold and I'm not only your life-savior but also the only lead to your baby brother. It hurts me so much that I've decided I don't want to tell you anymore.”

Taeyong has to grit his teeth so hard to not punch this bratty douchebag sounding idiot. 

“I. Am. Sorry.”

“Can't hear you~”

“Motherfucker what do you want?”

“You. I want you.”

Taeyong is taken by Jaehyun’s shameless bluntness. His bicolor ears immediately prick up and big eyes fly open. 

“What—— You know what, I’m leaving. I‘m half dog and I can sniff my way to my brother and you can keep your secret clue to yourself for all your liking!”

“Sure you can. But what would you see when you finally get to your baby brother? A corpse? A body covered in bruises? Or doing exactly what you always do with those rich guys for food and shelter?” Following his words, Jaehyun pulls out and lights a cigarette. Smoke blurs his face a little. 

Again, his words are nonetheless shamelessly blunt. Every single assumption hits straight on Taeyong’s worst fear. He saw how that guy in a fancy suit took over Mark from all the cops and walked away like he just picked up his delivery. That’s literally the poster child of sick rich douchebags who can get away with any illegal shit they’ve done.

Taeyong couldn’t risk his brother. He couldn’t waste any more seconds. So he sighs, accepting the inevitable fate of having to work with the peacock standing in front of him like he’s posing for a shoot for the cover of Vogue.

“A’ight, tell me what in the world you could possibly NEED me to do?” 

“Easy, nothing you haven’t done before.” Jaehyun flicks off the ashes and exhales a plume of smoke, casual but poised, “Actually I might have done you a favor by asking you to do this. You should thank me for the offer.”

“Just tell me the goddamn thing.”

“Your brother is in the hand of Wong Yukhei, a.k.a Lucas. They were last seen on the way towards Wong’s residence outside the town, of which I will later send you the detailed address, 3 hours ago. As far as I know, neither of them has left the building ever since.”

“And my price for your information?”

“Your price for the information, as well as the only way to save your brother, is to kill that fucking mutt for me.” Jaehyun flicks away the smoked cigarette butt, steps on it and dwells, then turns to face Taeyong wearing the same cheeky smile, “See, told you it is easy and it’s a win-win situation!”

Taeyong clearly doesn’t think so, at least not fully convinced. 

Taeyong can risk his life to save Mark without a second of hesitation. But this is murder they’re talking about. Taeyong and Mark aren’t ruthless as many would’ve believed. They have never hurt a stray animal on purpose before. 

A more practical problem would be that Taeyong is nowhere near experienced when it comes to murder. Yes, he has stolen and he has robbed. Occasionally he has caused someone else’s death but most of the time it was either those bastards asked for it or he simply went overboard when defending Mark and himself. So he doesn’t know how to dispose of a body or clean up his traces. There’s no way he can leave with Mark after sneaking into a rich man’s mansion and killing the owner. 

However, does he have any other choices? Doesn’t seem so. 

Taeyong didn’t realize that he wears his internal conflicts all on his face while also not noticing Jaehyun watching him with an amused smile. After a while, Jaehyun decides he has enjoyed this melodrama enough so he throws something at the still puppy, and watches him jump and scream frantically.

The object thrown turns out to be a pistol. Taeyong inspects the gun for a second, then proceeds to inspect the man who threw it at him. His heterochromatic orbs spark with question marks, precious, as how Jaehyun would define it. 

“Remember what I said about a win-win solution? I’m not planning to set you up for failure, ok?” Jaehyun nudges his chin at the gun in Taeyong’s hand, “That’s an undocumented gun, so the police won’t be able to track it and they definitely wouldn’t have thought that it’s you of anyone in this town that kills a man with a gun. By the time they reach that conclusion, you’d have enough time to fly away with your baby brother.”

Before Taeyong realized, Jaehyun is standing right before his face. The man is taller than him, now that Taeyong noticed, and has a strong facial structure. It exudes power and it startles Taeyong. 

Jaehyun holds up Taeyong's jaw, brings up Taeyong's eyes to his. 

“So now, will you take the deal?”

  
  
  
  


Taeyong steadies the gun in his hand the third time in the past minute. His hands get too slippery with all the sweat from his anxiousness. 

He takes one more deep breath as he checks his surroundings. Everything resembles the pictures Jaehyun gave him and no signs of securities or random passer-bys detected, as it should be around a suburb mansion at 5 am. 

Taeyong specifically picks this timeslot when normal diurnal creatures are least active. He doesn’t know any more about this Lucas or Yukhei guy so he can only make decisions based on his common sense.

It’s quite ironic considering his entire existence is considered abnormal. But… never mind.

Taeyong effortlessly jumps over the fence almost twice his height, landing on the delicately trimmed lawn without making a sound. He quickly sweeps off the dust and broken leaves on his body, then proceeds to move, hunched, towards the main building in this grand manor. His movements are silent and swift, like a black flash in the dark night. The only giveaway would be his one-silver-one-red ears if you squint hard enough plus you have really good dynamic vision and night vision.

This superior physical strength is the blessing of being a hybrid. Maybe that’s the reason why they were created in the first place, to do this kind of dirty task. Taeyong shakes his head while moving at light speed.

These existential philosophical questions could wait. Tonight (or today?) is all about saving Mark.

Taeyong quickly reaches the backdoor of the target house. He stops at the door and looks around with caution. He evaluates in his mind how he should get in the house, whether to break the ventilator fan of the bathroom on the ground floor or to climb up and sneak in through the open window on the second floor.

Well, it turns out the backdoor was unlocked as Taeyong accidentally pushed the door open. He slides in through the gap and carefully closes the door behind him. 

Now it’s Taeyong’s sniffing time. Jaehyun didn’t give him detail on which room his brother might be contained, but if he did, Taeyong would consider that as an insult because though he can’t sniff his way across the town, he definitely can sniff his way within a house. After all, he is a dog... hybrid. Sometimes he likes that, sometimes he doesn’t. 

Ok, another time-out on existential philosophical questions. Knowing it like the back of his hands, Taeyong has easily picked out his brother’s familiar body odor, not a second sniff needed. Mark’s has a fresh odor with a faint tint of sweetness, just like a yet-to-mature fruit but without the sour or bitter. It also smells light, no matter what their distance is. He follows the distinct scent and tip-toes across this museum-like house like a ballerina. In the dark, he can still see every wall and closet filled with art crafts and antiques. 

So this guy is rich  **RICH** , Taeyong thought to himself. 

And it fits with the specific scent this house predominantly reeks of. It's a very rich, well-mixed scent of natural body odor and some finest perfume. The moment his nose catches on the scent, it automatically translates into opulence and power, such a juxtaposition to Mark’s youthful scent——

Hold on a second. Now that Taeyong recalls, his brother’s scent has some subtle alteration. Mark’s scent used to resemble that of an unripe fruit. Now the fruit smells fully ripe, overflowing with sickly sweetness.

A bad feeling comes over. He dashes to the source of the two mingling scents. 

The trail of smell leads him up to a closed door. Behind the door there’s no distinctive sound Taeyong can hear. Taeyong tightens his grip on the pistol in hand, almost too tight, so that his sharp nails are cutting into his palms. But that’s what keeps him focused right now.

On a count to three, Taeyong kicks open the door and instantly he is frozen on the spot, almost dropping his gun. He is not shocked by the fact that he can kick the door open even though the door is way heavier than he would’ve expected but thanks to his enhanced muscular power, he still manages to do so.

It’s what Taeyong sees that shocks him out of himself. He has seen Mark butt naked countless times but seeing him lying in another naked man’s embrace, is beyond his imagination. And his gesture reads peace and relaxation. The sound and unguarded.sleeping look is just one that Taeyong has never seen on his Mark throughout their restless life.

But that lasted less than a blink. The booming noise of the door being kicked down immediately wakes up the sleeping duo. And Mark bounces up without any delay and shields the other man behind him as soon as he sees Taeyong's gun pointing at them, even though his slim build could barely cover half of the giant behind him. 

Taeyong's first sudden shock has already washed off. Instead it's pure wrath that is steaming out of his head now. If possible, his hair should turn completely red as it would blend perfectly with his face, ears and neck or even eyes. Only that can perfectly express how angry and ready to see blood Taeyong is right now.

“Move aside!”

Basically Taeyong is shouting, or barking if you would, at this point. He is done caring about the possibility that people might be woken up by all these riots going on. He is ANGRY. 

And to add fuel to his fire, his stubborn stupid idiot baby brother Mark, doesn't move an inch, still in that position, one arm out in front of Yukhei, protecting him. 

It hurts like shit. Taeyong couldn't believe his eyes. 

How could Mark now choose him, his supposed kidnapper, over his brother after what, no more than 7 hours?

But he doesn't have the heart to dig in. 

“Mark! I! Said!  **MOVE!** ” Every word spit out of Taeyong's mouth is grinded into powder through his gritting teeth. “This mutt doesn’t deserve your protection!”

“ **NOW MOVE!!!** ”

Again, not even a fucking flinch. Mark remains in the same position, just shaking his head. He looks at Taeyong in a pleading way, whimpering in his throat. If Taeyong was angry four paragraphs ago, now he is furious and frustrated.

“Mark, you know I haven't been trained to use a gun for a goddamn minute so you know that there’s no sure thing if I pull the trigger. Why are you risking your life protecting a guy that has been up to no good to us? He put me in prison! He kidnapped you! What has he done to you to have you like this? Did he threaten you? Did he drug you?”

Bombarded by all the questions from his beloved brother, Mark couldn’t take it anymore. He just keeps shaking his head. The dim sun rays of early morning leaks in from the window to Mark’s back, lightening his falling tears like delicate crystals. Both parties stay in a confronting position for a moment, which feels like forever. No one talks. No one moves. The tension is still suffocating, so thick you can cut it with a cold knife. 

Taeyong pushes back his urge to comfort his brother and wipe his tears. But the culprit of it all——Yukhei who hasn’t really said or done anything by far, beats Taeyong to it. He takes the brief truce as the opportunity to console Mark and hug him and wipe his tears, basically doing everything that Taeyong wishes he was doing.

Taeyong still points his gun towards the love-bird act-alikes, even though just witnessing this strangely heart-warming scene somehow softens him a little bit. Of course he prefers to not show but his grasp on the gun has seemingly become less firm. Taeyong is still pissed and frustrated. Now added to this emotional spiral is the confusion.

“Mark."

Seeing Mark gradually calming down, Taeyong also calms down by a hinge. He lowers his volume and tone, and restarts persuading. 

"Do you know he is also a mutt, just like us?” 

Mark blinks several times, then comes to sense that his brother was referring to Yukhei being a hybrid. He nods out of honesty and boy oh boy, his honesty reignites Taeyong's anger like a burning match to a dry haystack. 

"You know this?! And you still choose to stay with him and even protect him?! Are you fucking out of your mind!" 

“He should’ve been seen as a monster  **JUST LIKE US** ! He should’ve been chased down the street, not knowing where and when his next meal is, **JUST LIKE US** !"

"But NO! He has the money and the status and above it all, the privilege to look like a human, the privilege only existing probably because of us failed laboratory mice!!! It's us that makes him perfect! And look what he made me do! Look what he made us do! He told the police to beat me up and lock me away! And you protect him?!" 

Judging by the expression, Mark is genuinely shocked. He keeps flicking his eyes back and forth between Taeyong and Yukhei, torn about who to believe. Yukhei thinks it's his time to defend himself as he clears his throat. 

"OK, first of all, whomever you heard from that I transformed after you got their facts wrong. I was definitely created before you."

"In fact, I was supposed to be the only one according to my father's original plan. So technically you're not failures, Mr. Lee Taeyong or this cute little puppy." Yukhei squeezes Mark in his embrace fondly, a proud grin on his face. 

"Because I created him as exactly as I wanted."

  
  
  
  


Taeyong couldn’t remember how he actually left Yukhei’s place. Nor could he remember how he walked himself to Jaehyun’s place. He was just bombarded with too much new information in too short a time. Some of them are world-reshaping at the least. 

He swiftly jumps on the balcony, slides in through the gap clandestinely. To be honest, he is not ready to see Jaehyun now or anyone for that matter so he prays under his breath that no one is home now.

But as if on cue, the moment he sets his foot on the thick wood floor indoors (off topic but it does feel soft yet solid), a bare-chested still wet Jung Jaehyun walks into the living room, back facing Taeyong at the moment. Taeyong is startled by the sudden appearance of Jaehyun, almost trips over himself but eventually maintains his balance.

Just when he was trying to exit the room like he never trespassed, Jaehyun who was drying his hair, still with his back to Taeyong, starts talking.

“Welcome Taeyong. Back empty handed I see——don’t worry I don’t have eyes on my back or something. It’s just that, I don’t have a lot of visitors, and no one other than you would use the window instead of the door.”

Jaehyun’s humor isn’t top notch but it did lift the mood slightly. Taeyong takes a deep breath, fully aware that it would be rude to leave now, especially when Jaehyun has done nothing but help him. So he abandons the idea of yeeting himself out of the window and sits on the side couch, making himself as small as possible, head deep in his arms.

“I didn’t take my brother back and I didn’t kill Yukhei… I’m sorry I just don’t have any other place to go...” Taeyong murmurs his harmless intention, voice so low that it’s like he was talking to himself.

“Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?” A warm palm tenderly caresses his hair, like the warm spring breeze or the loving father he has long forgotten. Jaehyun’s voice is also low in the sense of tones and color, like thick honey, coating Taeyong with gentleness and love. It makes Taeyong feel the good and the bad at the same time. 

“Why aren’t you mad?” Taeyong snaps his head up to the man, astonished by the authentic care written on the man’s face. At this point Jaehyun should’ve known he didn’t fulfill the deal. Yet why isn’t he mad?

Oh and the man’s body… Taeyong gulps down the water in his mouth. 

“I’m supposed to be asking you that.” Jaehyun moves his hand to Taeyong’s face, then chin. “You must be very upset that you didn’t get to take your brother back. But at least he was happy to see you, wasn’t he?”

“It’s complicated.” Taeyong tilts his head away from Jaehyun’s touch. It makes him feel all kinds of stuff so he deems himself not liking it. Jaehyun brushes the tiny awkwardness off by moving to sit on the sofa. The towel around his waist has just the right length to prevent any unintended exposure. 

“Brothers are always complicated. I know it firsthand.” Jaehyun picks out a cigar from the hidden container in the arms of the lavish sofa. Taeyong helps to cut it with his nails and fetches him the lighter. 

“So, you have a brother?”

“No but I was there all the way when shit went down.“ Jaehyun pauses and draws on his cigar, then exhales slowly. The smoke curls around his face, making his facial expression harder to read. “And trust me not everyone was still in one piece afterwards——I assume you don’t have it in you to hurt your brother based on how you talked about him.”

Taeyong nods, his ear bouncing adorably. “He decided to throw himself in front of the one I was supposed to kill. I just couldn’t pull the trigger. I don’t know why he chose him. I don’t know what I can say to convince him——” Taeyong tries to reason himself but eventually gives up, “I was lost and I still am.”

“Well, from what I’ve learnt, some brothers are bound to part ways. He has chosen to be a safe lap dog now it seems. Maybe you should accept and respect his choice.” Taeyong’s face visibly sulks as Jaehyun throws out the cold hard facts, “But——you can always stick around, keep trying. Hey, maybe he would turn around! Who knows?”

“Do you think so? He’d change his mind?” 

“I’m just pointing out the possibilities out there for you to consider your future plan.” Taeyong’s voice immediately lightens up at the fringe of hope. Seeing how his emotions are so easy to swing makes Jaehyun crack out some giggles. 

”And speaking of future planning, what’s  _ your _ plan next?”

“Well, I never really thought that far, because you know,“ Taeyong breaks his sentence with a small embarrassed shrug-and-laugh, “Sometimes we aren’t sure if there is a tomorrow to plan. I guess I’ll just go back to the streets and try to sneak in to talk to Mark as much as possible like you suggested. Yeah, that’s about it.”

“You do realize that even though you only stayed in the prison for legit no more than 5 minutes before I bailed you out, you still have a record now, right?” As expected, Taeyong looks at him, eyes wide open, mind blank, head tilted to the side, acting all cute and stupid. Jaehyun goes on explaining. 

“The police know your face now. If you stepped outside ever again, every surveillance camera in town could recognize you and the next thing you know, you'd be the scapegoat for every case the police can't solve or don't want to. And no one would question it because you are still a monster in the public’s eyes. "

"But… it's either the trash can or someone's purse. It has always been." The more he scrutinizes his so-called plan, the lower and more grimly his voice becomes. Whatever bubbles of hope he had minutes ago are now bursted by reality, that his life keeps hitting a dead end. He wants to put on a fake smile but only makes a weird face. It’s like he can’t even control his face at this point.

“I mean… the option is obvious and it’s already on the table.” Jaehyun pauses to catch Taeyong’s attention, “You can stay with me.”

Deep down Taeyong could see this offer coming so he doesn’t seem too surprised by Jaehyun’s awful generosity. Not to be haughty about his look or body, many rich and powerful people have made similar promises and usually they come with conditions like having sex with them or handling their dirty business. There ain't no such thing as a free lunch after all. 

But so far besides the order to kill Yukhei——which he failed miserably and won’t be able to fulfill any time soon, Jaehyun has never brought up any other conditions, not even a hint of those. Of course he is flustered. Jaehyun is fine, both inside and outside. It’d be a treat to live with him. But at the same time, he doesn’t like the idea of depending on someone. It makes him feel all types of ways: hate of his own incapability, anger at himself for feeling butterflies when his brother is still a hostage, embarrassment at having Jaehyun see all his downpoints and etc. 

But mostly fear. All sorts of fear. 

Fear of having false hope of Jaehyun, fear of misreading the situation, fear of getting used to someone having his back, fear of being too tiring and being thrown away. 

But does he have another option?

"Um… I can't pay the rent now. But I promise, once we start over somewhere else, I will send you every cent I spend here including the bail. You can write your bank account on——Let me see, this napkin?——" 

"It's okay. You don't have to——"

Completely ignoring Jaehyun, Taeyong starts to fumble around, trying to look for paper and pen, but is too afraid of making a mess to actually move anything or anywhere. So he ends up looking like having a panic attack in the form of ADD. 

"Taeyong, please calm down——"

Jaehyun tried to calm Taeyong with words, but none of his words registered into Taeyong's brain for the latter man was too caught up in his head. Out of better solutions, Jaehyun seeks to stop it with his hands. 

So the chaos ensues. Hands were thrown, arms were swang, and hits were dodged. As a MAD DOG, Taeyong’s instinct is to fight back or at least escape and he moves fast with too much strength. It was almost impossible for Jaehyun to even touch Taeyong. 

It is until Taeyong suddenly realizes how there was no reason to fight Jaehyun so he willingly complies with the man’s hold, and finally the world is at peace again.

It is also the same time that Taeyong realizes that he is sitting too close——scratch that, he is literally sitting on Jaehyun’s lap right now. The towel wrapped around Jaehyun’s neat waist is laying on the floor and a fully awakened manhood is sticking out of a dark bush, throbbing vigorously towards the sky. It’s of slightly darker hue, a pinkish white, compared to Jaehyun’s ivory unblemished skin. The tip sticks out of the foreskin, like a cherry on the icing top. It’s weirdly beautiful. Taeyong can't help but stare at it.

Jaehyun follows Taeyong’s gaze and looks down. He immediately lets go of Taeyong, pushing him off his lap.

“Sorry, I need to take a shower again.” Jaehyun anxiously reaches the towel on the floor with one hand, the other one trying to cover his private area but failing miserably. It makes Taeyong smile a little seeing the usually put-together man cursing himself underneath his breath while failing miserably trying to cover that gigantic penis with just one hand.

Once he gets the towel, Jaehyun hurries to place it over his crotch and tie it up. Suddenly an idea pops up in Taeyong's little brain. 

“Can I help with that?”

Without waiting for permission, Taeyong takes the giant meat loaf in his hand. His hand size is on the bigger side but it somehow looks tiny compared to what he is holding. It's also hotter and thicker. Taeyong starts to stroke it carefully.

“No no no, you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything in return——ooooooohhhh~”

Jaehyun’s refusal is cut short by his own moan. His head uncontrollably jerks back by the warm and moist feelings from the helmet of his penis. Taeyong ignores whatever Jaehyun says (as always) and just bends down to suck Jaehyun’s dick. He carefully wraps his tongue around the shaft and invites the dick deeper into his mouth. Then he licks the whole 8-inch-long, dick thick as a baby’s arm, all over. 

Taeyong has a typical canine bite, teeth sharp with two upper fangs sticking out. But Jaehyun can barely feel their existence. Taeyong hides all his teeth behind his lips, making sure Jaehyun feels all pleasure and no pain. And judging by Jaehyun's both hands sinking into Taeyong’s fluffy hair, he is definitely feeling it. 

  
  


He starts working his head up and down diligently, then adds some tongue to tease Jaehyun’s hog’s eye and the connection from the top to the bottom of the member. He buries his face into Jaehyun’s pubic hair and looks up to see Jaehyun's reaction. 

Well, there's nothing more to see whatsoever. Jaehyun's unintentional thrusting has really given it all away. It was more of a strategic move. 

In every porn, there is always one scene when the one giving a blowjob flicks his gaze from the receiving guy’s crotch with a dick in his hand. Those mesmerized expressions, foggy eyes and slutty smiles, are undoubtedly an ultimate booster to the male's ego. 

However, Taeyong's killing weapon is his blinking googly innocent eyes. And it works like magic on Jaehyun. 

“Oh God, how are you so good at this… You could be so rich if you’d be a pro——Shit, shouldn’t have said that but you get what I mean. Cause you are——OOOOOooooohhhh!!” 

Taeyong doesn’t mind it at all. If anything, he feels validated for finally doing something right. Seeing Jaehyun ramble everything that pops up in his head, things that he would’ve never said out loud like calling Taeyong a professional whore, makes Taeyong feel powerful in some twisted sense. 

It seems to him that he possesses such a power to have someone like Jaehyun, ever so composed, gorgeous and have-it-all, lose his shit like this.

Fueled by the half-degradation-half-compliment comment, Taeyong precisely bares the right amount of his teeth and bites on the massive ‘sausage’, before Jaehyun could fully explain himself. 

The mere pain to the pleasure works like a sprinkle of salt to a pot of honey. Instead of taking away the sweetness, it decuples the thrill and immediately drives Jaehyun insane, compelling Jaehyun to tighten his grip on Taeyong’s hair. Jaehyun yanks Taeyong’s ears further towards himself and inserts his length down Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong, without any resistance, relaxes his throat and lets it in. 

The squeeze from the soft  pharynx muscle puts the last straw at Jaehyun’s endurance. One more strong thrust, the bulky dickhead enters a depth neither of them would’ve thought possible. No more holding back, Jaehyun dumps his biggest shot down Taeyong’s throat. The whole ejeculation lasts almost forever. Once the last throb ends, Jaehyun’s upper body flops back down to the couch instantly. 

Taeyong just sits right there, admiring Jaehyun’s statuesque naked body glistening in the full morning sunlight while reminiscing the vicious clam cream in his mouth. He has never let anyone cum in his mouth before. The smell of semen isn’t remotely pleasant to a human, less so to his dog nose. But he willingly took it. He is now even playing with it inside his mouth. 

Maybe it’s because all he has ever encountered was chubby greasy middle-aged perverts who treat him like garbage and a monster, not a young beautiful and warm-hearted prince who helps him regardless of return. 

Taeyong couldn’t wrap his mind exactly around all the exceptions he made for Jaehyun but he knows one thing for sure, that it has everything to do with his own heart. 

“Pheeeeewwwww… ” The sound of relief comes like an eternity later, bringing Taeyong back from the trance. Finally recovering from that life-long orgasm, Jaehyun removes his bicep from his face, baring his rosy tainted cheeks and a wholesome dimple smile to Taeyong. 

The smile comes off as a genuine symptom of happiness instead of the dumb smug smirk, from which you can practically read those shitty douchebags' minds self-bragging about having fucked another hot chick. 

Nonetheless, the owner of that smile is charming, beautiful and… Gosh, Taeyong didn't gag over that 8-inch long, 2.5-inch wide monster all stuffed in his throat but he imaginarily gagged over himself fantasizing like a teenage girl. He has nothing against teenage girls, just to be clear. Some of them were actually the only people who don't treat him as a monster (he does know that's partially because of his face). 

The point is that he feels ashamed by himself fantasizing about Jaehyun. He should've always known his place. Jaehyun is being nice and he can't exploit the only kindness he’s been given . 

But the heart wants what it wants. Despite looking down on himself for that, before he knows it, Taeyong loses the train of thought again, sitting there and gawking open-mouthed at Jaehyun's smile in awe. Absently he gulps at this Renaissance-esque image, swallowing all the thick cum left. 

Next thing he knows, he is pushed down on his back, Jaehyun on all four above him. Taeyong dodges Jaehyun’s stony stare down at him, only to meet Jaehyun’s Greek-column-like arms flexing next to his sides, caging him in the middle with nowhere to run. 

Taeyong suddenly feels thirsty though he just swallowed a good sip of  _ man-milk. _ Those popping veins and muscles are very distracting. He averts his focus back to Jaehyun's honey brown eyes. Jaehyun squints at Taeyong's face, which makes his heart sink unavoidably. 

Does he have something on his face? Or did his self-imposition offend him? Or is Jaehyun going to…? Weighing all the reasons and possibilities, Taeyong feels overwhelmed. 

Pausing for a while, Jaehyun places his left hand on Taeyong's chin. His thumb strokes Taeyong's lips and wipes the cum stain off them.

So it is because of something on his face. Taeyong somewhat feels relieved and disappointed at the same time. But before he can backtrack the reason, Jaehyun leans in and lands his pair of lips on Taeyong’s. 

Jaehyun’s lip texture is everything Taeyong has imagined in his head. They are perfectly soft, smooth and naturally plumped, matching how much Taeyong would expect the man to spend on his self-care. 

While Taeyong is still captivated by the kiss, Jaehyun goes one step further. His tongue slickly pries Taeyong's clenching jaw open and turns the kiss wetter. 

Jaehyun tastes like peaches, is the first thing coming into Taeyong's mind when their tongues meet. His lips and his breaths all have the similar subtle sweet flavor. Now that he thinks about it, peach suits Jaehyun a lot. Jaehyun has pink lips and cheeks like the peel, and soft white skin like the flesh. And Jaehyun also has soft but kind of bushy body hair all over him just like a peach——

“Is my kiss that bad or you just want me for my dick? How could you space out halfway through?”

Now it's Taeyong's turn to be embarrassed. 

“No it was good! It's the best I've ever had!! Not that I have anyone to compare but it's really good!! I was just distracted by you… Just... all of you are very distracting…”

Taeyong is so panicked that he blurts out anything popping up in his mind, only to extract chuckles from Jaehyun. 

“Hahaha you're so easy to mess with…… I'm joking!! I saw you ogling my body. Don't worry. I'm really flattered that a beauty like you is so intrigued by my body~”

Heat creeps up Taeyong's face. He lowers his head, escaping Jaehyun's flirtatious gaze. Jaehyun forces him to engage eye contact, stealing more kisses from Taeyong. Taeyong resists a little at first, but eventually wraps his arm around Jaehyun's neck and reciprocates. 

Little by little, Jaehyun's kisses descend from the hybrid's lips. The chin, the neck, collarbones, chests, nipples, belly, to the waist, and before Taeyong notices, his pants are dragged down to his knees, his creamy legs and his adorable looking penis greeting the sunlight. Laying there like an open blank canvas, Taeyong tilts his head back and obediently separates his legs, ready for Jaehyun to paint with Fuchsia and pastel pink against his skin.

Jaehyun restarts his kissing feast from Taeyong’s ankle, to the inner corner of Taeyong’s smooth thigh. This time around he did it with even more admiration, leaving no inch of Taeyong’s milk skin out of his tenderness. But this thoroughness is much to Taeyong’s dismay. He is feeling a canicule and drought on an early winter day. A spring day sprinkle is far from enough to quench his thirst. He needs a tempest, a thunderstorm, to either soak him or destroy him.

Taeyong thrusts his already half-standing dick in the air, trying to catch Jaehyun’s attention. But Jaehyun takes his time to carefully taste Taeyong’s soft but muscular thighs. Taeyong lets out disgruntled moans, almost begging. Still, Jaehyun deliberately avoids it, kisses falling around in circles, everywhere but close to the leaking pipe. 

Taeyong was really about to throw a fit when Jaehyun suddenly engulfs Taeyong’s long neglected penis entirely in his mouth. His tongue wraps around the helmet nicely, mimicking every move Taeyong just did to him. 

Undoubtedly it's the best blowjob he has ever had——well, not that he has any other experience to compare with as none of his previous encounters has the heart to do anything to remotely pleasure him and Jaehyun is clearly new to this. The way he keeps using his teeth unintendedly indicates that very well. 

But, hey, at the same time, it's the thought that counts. The idea of someone giving him head not the other way around as usual, makes Taeyong incredibly high. His legs are shaking, toes crawling with an uncontrollable urge to scream at the top of his lung. 

The urge doesn’t last long, as Taeyong soon squirts all over Jaehyun’s face after only a few licks and suckles. It happens so fast that Taeyong doesn’t get to signal his release. Neither does Jaehyun notice, only to have an unexpected semen facial care by Taeyong. 

The room instantly is filled with the scent of full-bloom Photinia and it would almost give post-orgasm Taeyong another panic attack, had his body not really given out from the heavenly head Jaehyun gave him. But beating him to react, Jaehyun wipes off a drop of cum drooling down his chin.

And he puts his cum-coated finger in his mouth.

“Hmmmm… it's sweet… Never knew that MAD DOG has such an amazing feature.”

Taeyong is really going to throw some sarcasm and say Jaehyun is weird because to him, the mere smell of cum is absolutely pungent and gross, and he never liked its taste too. Let alone the fact that he has been living with canine senses too long to ever recall how the world is supposed to be like for normal human beings. 

But in all honesty, he feels good hearing Jaehyun's compliment——or does it really count as a compliment? Anyway, something about being called sweet makes Taeyong’s heart flip. 

Jaehyun continues to wipe off the cum on his face with his hand while Taeyong just lazes around, legs tangling with Jaehyun’s intimately, and admires his elegant demeanor. Taeyong has to laugh at the word choice. 

Elegant. 

Less than 20 hours ago, the only impression Taeyong had of Jaehyun was that this man is an arrogant bastard with an OK face. The only thing keeping him from beating Jaehyun's ass was that said man could help him save Mark. But look at where they are now, both naked with his potential crush. The same way how Jaehyun moves his body like a well-organized performance has turned from 'arrogant' to 'elegant'. 

"Do you want me to continue?"

Taeyong rolls his eyes as in "what kind of question is that really?" type. 

Of course he wants him to continue. He didn't just suck his dick and let him suck it back to just call it a day —— but that was actually what he wished when he fucked with those rich men. 

Not with Jaehyun though. It’s like he can never get enough of this man. Well, hopefully he is enough for Jaehyun, at least for one night. The original idea of paying back with sex is somewhat nowhere to be found in Taeyong’s tiny little head.

On the brighter side, Jaehyun didn’t misread his eye roll as any type of rejection. He wipes the cum on his finger over Taeyong’s asshole. He gives Taeyong another look for confirmation. After getting the assurance, he slides the finger into Taeyong’s arse hole, using the cum he just applied as lube. 

The entry was gentle. Taeyong can feel the finger tip, the well-scissored nail, the bony knuckles slowly immersed into his body. He applies every experience he has accumulated over the years, to manage to loosen up and suck on the finger with the intricate control of his muscle. Sure it’s only a finger, but Taeyong thinks it as making a good care for himself, a bait if you might. 

Jaehyun adds the second finger. Taeyong pants a little bit as he starts to feel the stimulation. Jaehyun pushes in and pulls out several turns, splits his finger to properly stretch Taeyong’s sphincter. And then the third finger and the fourth. Taeyong pants more. His penis is wobbling and dripping precum. The familiar feeling of dissatisfaction comes back and literally bites Taeyong in the ass. Four fingers are not an easy deal in terms of width but it’s still no match to Jaehyun’s shaft he just put in his mouth. Let alone the length. Taeyong feels an itch deep inside him that needs something rougher and more intense, something to either take the itch away or take him away. Yet again Taeyong only gets some teasing. 

He lets out some moans and growls to show his eagerness but it backfires as Jaehyun pulls out his fingers, which means now even the mild teasing is gone. Taeyong glares at the man, questioning about his pause explicitly in his orbs. 

“Sorry, did I hurt you? You know I can’t read minds or understand dog language, so you have to tell me if you are hurt OK?”

Jaehyun’s voice carries such a sincere tone and he looks so innocent and wronged that Taeyong may have almost believed him. 

Almost. If only the mischievous glint was't painfully out there in his eyes. Taeyong lets out another heavy disgruntled sign, mostly at himself inevitably falling into his set-up.

Jaehyun doesn’t seem to let him have his way that easy. Before Taeyong is about to use his words, Jaehyun inserts four digits back into Taeyong without a warning. Immediately he starts thrusting at the speed of lightning. The lewd sloshing sound fills up the room, probably transmitted through the walls. But Taeyong’s erotic moans are louder, and louder as it gets by every thrust.

Taeyong begins to tense up. His spine arches up into a perfect curve, stem high above the couch, wet hair falling backwards. Taeyong is seeing stars, more and more stars. They’re piling up and covering up his vision. 

One more, it’s almost there. It’s almost——

“Your body is way too honest. Your mouth should learn more from the one down there.” 

Taeyong falls back to the couch, heavily panting. Instead of fatigue after orgasm, his body is hurting from edging. Jaehyun pulled out his finger at the very moment, leaving electricity running in Taeyong’s nerves and muscles. Jaehyun’s words faintly come across through his brain. 

“Please——”

Taeyong sounds hoarse and choked up. His words slip out his gritted teeth broken like gibberish. He looks at Jaehyun.

Taeyong is no stranger to sex talk like begging for a dick or someone to cum. But he felt that similar reserve he felt the first time he was ordered to do so. It’s similar but not fully identical. He was shy to open his mouth back then simply because it seemed like degradation and he had too much pride. 

Now it’s different. He is shy because Jaehyun is simply sacrosanct to Taeyong at this point. Jaehyun has been too generous and kind to him, to the stage that Taeyong feels ashamed of himself. Yes, it's only sex talk. But if only he wants nothing beyond sex.

And if only he was worth more than a fuck toy. 

“Come on, say it. You can say whatever you want.”

Jaehyun's mellow baritone whispers into the hybrid's ear. And he makes sure his voice is extra low, extra airy, extra slow, and extra alluring. It's messing every thought in Taeyong's brain.

If luck has been somewhat on his side for the last 20 hours, maybe she'd stay with him for a couple more. 

Maybe, just maybe. 

The soft breath of Jaehyun is flirting with his ears. The girthy cock of Jaehyun is drawing trails on his buttocks. The smell of their cum, the heat of their bodies, the pressure of Jaehyun's muscle… 

More, more, more——

“Please——Fill me up and make love to me pleeeeeaaaaasssee~”

Taeyong’s words are dragged out to eternity, just like how he feels about Jaehyun slipping his genitals into his ass. It feels even longer and thicker, overall larger with his rectum than with his hands. And it felt HUGE in his hands. So even though the penetration only lasts for merely a breath, the aftershock comes in waves after waves. His whole body is winded up to the impossible. His eyes roll up to the back of his head, his mouth idly open, gasping for air. The soft deep inside of Taeyong tightens and loosens around Jaehyun’s penis like a fish tentatively biting on the bait, riding high on all the pleasure-pain. 

Of course, Jaehyun is decent enough to let Taeyong breathe while reminiscing over the sudden intrusion of his dick. But definitely doesn’t plan to let him have it easy. As soon as Taeyong’s arched-to-the-sky back shows the slightest tendency of flattening, he immediately grabs on Taeyong’s thighs, pulls him closer and starts to grind the rod on the soft meat inside of Taeyong’s ass. 

Taeyong lets out some sporadic unintelligible sounds. He is trying to recall any ego boosting bullshit he has said over the years of prostituting but without enough brain capacity he ends up failing. It feels like Jaehyun has fucked everything under his skin out of his body. His brain is gone. The air in his lungs is gone. His bones are crushed into dust. All there is left is his widely stretched rim and everything else is the real thrill of sex. 

Somewhere in the middle of Jaehyun's steady movement, appears Taeyong's whistle tone, a note Taeyong never knew he had in him, just like the foreign electric current running in his vessels. It feels good, painfully good. It feels like every molecule consisting of his body is dissolving, releasing his soul into some new territory. 

Jaehyun, however, isn’t going to let him have the easy way this time.

“Looks like I found the right button!” 

Even his voice is laced with the smirk he has on his face. Jaehyun pulls his dick out for a second and folds Taeyong who is already like a puddle in half effortlessly, legs clinging to his slightly bony chest and feet tapping his shoulder. The pink rosebud is now in full dark magenta bloom, twitching like a hungry mouth. From Jaehyun’s perspective, the tunnel he just wrecked out of Taeyong is all visible through the gaping hole.

He adjusts his hard drumstick, whips it on the gaping hole, and sticks it in at the drop of a hat. Before Taeyong could let out a cry, Jaehyun starts pounding fast and furiously, like the piston of a race car engine. And it drives Taeyong insane. Whatever reserve he had moments ago is now completely thrown out the window, and blown away as the car is running at 180 miles an hour. 

Taeyong moans, Taeyong whines and Taeyong cries. He gnaws at Jaehyun’s nape, bites his shoulder. His toenails burrow into his soles. And his nails are just scratching everywhere he has touched, leaving random patterns across Jaehyun’s broad and sinewy back. Tears and saliva and snot and sweat smear all over Taeyong’s face. 

Taeyong is a hot mess and Jaehyun is enjoying it as much as he is. He made this mess. He turns this beautifully prideful creature into an erotic creature. He thinks to himself absentmindedly scratching the back of Tae’s furry ears, while his ass is pumping every drop of juice out of Taeyong’s flat ass——Yes Taeyong's nowhere near curvy but Jaehyun likes it.. 

No he loves it. He loves him. Cause he creates him this way. 

“Say it.” Jaehyun uses his alpha voice, commanding. But Taeyong is more than out of his elements. He stares at Jaehyun but his eyes are blank. 

“Say it! Say it! Say it back!”

He slows his movements down, and raises his voice. Taeyong was inches away from the grand peak of his life. He needed the high like a drug addict searching the street for a sip. He is willing to say anything to get him across the line. 

“What… what do you want me to say? I'll say it. Please don’t stop!”

“Say you will stay with me! Say you love me!”

Taeyong couldn’t process the begging in the man’s voice as he couldn’t process the meaning of those words at the moment. Alas he says it, like he just learnt to speak, with too much blur in his pronunciation, mimicking the movement of Jaehyun’s mouth.

“I… will… stay with you. I… I… love you…!”

It probably shouldn’t have had such impact over Jaehyun, whether it is the barely-identifiable words, the words themselves or the person who said it, which probably doesn’t know what shit he was saying. 

But it did.

Jaehyun suddenly accelerates the pace of fucking. Taeyong is ugly crying. Then they both stiffen for a second. Hot cum leaks down Taeyong’s ass crack like a white stream. Then Jaehyun’s soft penis slips out Taeyong’s used rim, as Jaehyun’s whole body flops on Taeyong’s, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @JustCallMeJo for proofreading this for me.  
> She is a lifesaver yall.
> 
> Be my oomf on Twitter: https://twitter.com/ElusiveBurglar  
> My Chinese work is on LOFTER: https://nctforever21.lofter.com/

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two featuring Jaeyong... I promise.


End file.
